


Who knew?

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/M, Feelings, Magic, PIV Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: LOOK AT THOSE TAGS. LOOK AT THEM. I'M WARNING YOU.Who knew saving the world would get you so rowdy?Lina has a bad idea after another close call- or maybe it's a good idea? ;3





	Who knew?

**Author's Note:**

> Again, the tags are there for a reason. You were warned/enjoy.
> 
> (Set after NEXT)

Who would have thought that saving the world would get you so rowdy? 

Lina shifted on her stool at the bar, staring down into her glass and trying not to think about the heat between her legs. It was probably just the relief, really. After everything that had happened, it seemed almost unbelievable that she, Zel, Amelia and Gourry could be just sitting together toasting their success, still slightly singed and covered in dirt (and more than a little blood) from the fight with hellmaster Phibrizzo. 

Especially Gourry. Having him back after Phibrizzo had taken him made Lina want to hide him somewhere and protect him. But also it made her really want to fuck him- suddenly having the blonde swordsman back in her life had jump-started her sex drive again, and it was she could do to stop herself from throwing him down onto the bar and having her way with him then and there. 

But....

He didn't like her like that. Sure, he'd rescued her from the sea of chaos, and sure, they'd been travelling together for nearly two years now, but he just saw her as a flat- chested little kid who needed protecting, not as a woman at all. 

She sighed and looked over at him. He'd had a few pints, and was sitting with a girl he'd just met, laughing at a joke she'd told. Girls always noticed him. How could they not, with his tall frame, long, blonde hair, and honest, handsome face. And those bright blue eyes that sparkled when he smiled, and his broad shoulders and slim hips and gorgeous legs-

"You're staring again, Miss Lina." Said Amelia with a smile, nudging her friend and giggling. 

"Am not!" Lina shoved her away, blushing. 

"Now now, Amelia, I'm sure Lina was just glad to have Gourry back. She wasn't staring longingly at him because she w a n t s him or anything." Said Zelgadiss, smirking at her knowingly. 

"Shut up!" Lina downed the rest of her drink and slammed the mug down on the bar with more force than she needed to. "I'm absolutely covered in dirt- I'm gonna go take a bath." She hopped down from the stool and strode towards the stairs up to the guest rooms, pretending not to hear Amelia as she called out to her:

"You can't run away from your feelings forever, Miss Lina~"

\---

In the bath, Lina felt better. She was still getting over the strange, disconnected feeling she had had ever since she had been possessed by the lord of nightmares, and feeling her own body in the hot water was helping reassure her that it was actually hers again. 

Lina looked down at herself and sighed. She didn't blame Gourry for not finding her attractive- hell, she really wasn't. She was short, and ginger, with a flat chest, flat arse and skinny legs. Covered in bubbles and with wrinkly skin from the hot water, she looked even less desirable. But still she was so damn horny, and she couldn't stop thinking about her best friend in the entire world, who was way out of her league.

She wasn't about to ruin their friendship by confessing to him, but at the rate things were going she wouldn't be able to even look at him without turning into a blushing, stuttering fool. It would probably just weird him out that scrawny little Lina had a crush on him. 

An idea half- formed in the back of her mind, but she pushed it away, feeling cross with herself.

She stood up and got out of the bath, reaching for a towel and catching sight of herself in the full- length mirror. She glared at her reflection as she started to towel herself off. She wanted to change her body, to become a woman as strong and beautiful as Gourry was. With much bigger breasts. He definately had a thing for big breasts. 

Now dried off, she wrapped the towel around herself and sighed. If she wrapped it tight enough, she did have a cleavage, but only about a centimetre of one. And it was so tight she could barely breathe. She loosened the towel and grabbed one of them, squeezing it. There was just so little t h e r e. She dug her fingers in and rolled it around, feeling her nipple perk up and press into her palm. Maybe she was the one with a thing for big breasts, because she suddenly felt an overwhelming desire for more. She wanted to know what it felt like to jiggle when she walked, to have more breast than could fit into her hands, to have to cross her arms under them instead of over them. 

She glanced over her shoulder, checking that the door was locked. She did not want Amelia barging in to see this. 

She dropped the towel and took a breast in each hand, muttering a spell under her breath and massaging them. Her hands glowed faintly, and then she felt a warm sensation and almost shrieked with glee as she felt her flesh begin to expand beneath her hands. 

When they were a respectable size, she took her hands them, moaning as their new weight made them jiggle. She looked into the mirror and bit her lip. She hadn't gone too overboard, only growing them until they were maybe the size of Amelia's, but she still looked ridiculously top- heavy with her skinny hips. She ran her hands over her new breasts and shook them. It felt amazing- even though it was a transformation spell all the flesh felt real and it still sent jolts of electricity straight to her pussy. She rolled her nipples and said the spell again, watching as the soft flesh ballooned between her fingers. 

Now she looked absolutely ridiculous. Her breasts were too large to fit into her small hands, but she tried her best as she desperately rubbed her thighs together, not wanting to let go of herself even to pleasure herself. 

She could do with some help, she thought with an evil grin. Gourry's hands were much larger than hers, and would do a much better job at managing her new breasts. And she was willing to bet that such a tall man would be fairly generously endowed downstairs, too. 

But she couldn't just waltz up to him- he was still in the bar and she'd have to explain to him what she had done and everyone would see and laugh at her. 

Hmmm. Maybe some more transformation would help. 

She made herself taller, her hair darker and her eyes lighter. She filled out her hips to an hourglass figure, and then looked in the mirror. Ugh. She looked like Sylfiel. She scowled, and changed her face so her cheekbones were higher and her lips were fuller, and gave her eyebrows a pronounced arch, completing the effect by thickening up her eyelashes. Much better. She was absolutely unrecognisable, and the type of woman who would send Gourry mad with lust. 

Although her plan did make her feel a bit scummy to go behind Gourry's back, at least this way, she could sleep with him, and he'd have a night with a beautiful stranger and then forget about it. She tried not to think too hard about how terrible this was as she picked out some clothes and transformed them into sultry evening wear. 

She checked herself again in the mirror and adjusted her cleavage for maximum visibility. She paused at the door. 

(What the hell), she thought, firing up the transformation spell again with a grin. (If I'm trying to seduce Gourry, I might as well go all the way.)

\---

Lina smiled as she felt everyone's eyes on her as she went down the stairs back to the bar. Or, more accurately, everyone's eyes on her cleavage. Her breasts were ridiculous, impossibly round and perky and the size of grapefruits, almost spilling out of her top as she walked over to the bar. Amelia and Zel must have gone to bathe, but Gourry was still there, talking to a different girl and a couple of guys. He hadn't noticed her he was so focused on the conversation. 

Lina sat down at the empty seat on the other side of him and ordered a drink, smiling as she noticed the woman was telling him about the local sword fighting style, and the school she was a part of. A couple of guys drifted over and offered to buy Lina drinks, but she told them she was busy, and they left hurriedly when she bounced a mini fireball in her palm with her trademark evil grin. Lina finished her drink as she left, Gourry promising to visit and train with her sometime, seemingly oblivious to the two guys glaring at him. They followed her out. (Poor girl,) Lina thought. (She obviously isn't interested, but is too polite to just tell 'em no. I used to wish I had that problem, but ugh,) she shuddered as she saw the girl's pained face as one of the men tried to help her on with her coat, (it makes me kinda glad I'm normally so invisible.) 

Speaking of invisible, Gourry still hadn't noticed her. That idiot. She started to scowl, but then composed her face back into a sultry expression and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hi."

"Oh hello-" he said, turning around. "Do you belong to the local school too..." but he trailed off as his brain caught up with his mouth, and his eyes went straight to Lina's cleavage before he composed himself and dragged them back up to her face. 

"I'm afraid I don't." Said Lina with a smirk. He was too predictable. She leaned forwards a bit and added "I was just a bit lonely and was looking for someone to talk to. You seem nice." 

"Yeah, I'm nice." He said vacantly. He shook his head and tried to compose himself. "Um. I mean I try to be." 

"I guess that's a start." She held out a hand. "I'm Leelee."

"Gourry." He frowned. "That name sounds kind of familiar..." 

"Oh? Said Lina, confident in her disguise. She had used the name from when she, Amelia and Gourry had had to disguise themselves as three sisters (it was hilarious) because she was used to responding to it and it kind of sounded like her own name anyway. Judging from Gourry's face, it was dredging up some old memories too; likely involving the man who had fallen for "Lala" (Gourry) (any excuse to get Gourry into a dress was hilarious but this time had been especially so.) 

He shuddered reflexively and changed the subject. "So, what brings you here?"

"No reason in particular. Just wandering. How about you?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story. With monsters and dragons and stuff." 

"Sounds exciting." Lina noticed his eyes drift back down to her breasts. She smirked and squished them together with her arms, which made him blush and look back at her face. "It's okay, you can look at them if you want." She leant forward and whispered. "I want you to look." 

"Shouldn't I buy you a drink, first?" Said Gourry, still trying not to look. 

"But I don't really want a drink." Said Lina with a pout. (God, the way she was acting she almost sounded like Martina. Maybe that awful girl was onto something though- it seemed to be working just fine on Gourry.) 

"What do you want?" Asked Gourry, swallowing hard. 

Lina smiled up at him. "I want you to do more than just look at them." She purred. 

Gourry exhaled shakily. "Look, I'm sorry- I can't- there's someone- I can't be in a relationship with you. "

Ugh, it must be Sylfiel. Lina tried to keep a smile but some steel leaked into her voice as she said "I didn't say anything about that. I'm horny, you're handsome, I was wondering if we could work something out." 

"Oh." 

Lina bit her lip. Was Gourry really all that innocent? She had assumed that just because he was a guy he'd be up for it, but maybe, he was one of those 'wait for marriage' types? 

Gourry stood up and grinned at her. "Did you wanna go up to my room, then?" 

Lina smiled and grabbed his arm, squashing her giant breasts into it. "Of course." 

\----

Gourry pushed her up against the door as soon as it was closed and grabbed her breasts, making her groan into his mouth. His hands were able to cover much more ground, but they were so large even he couldn't manage to hold them all. He pulled her top over her head and struggled with her bra before she unclasped it and let them bounce free. They were unnaturally perky and were still nearly spherical even without support, but he didn't seem to notice (or care) as he touched her naked flesh and went back for another kiss. She shuddered- the stretched out skin of her breasts was so sensitive, much more than usual and she couldn't stop whining as he leant down and started to bite gently at them. 

She pushed him over to the bed and got into his lap, arching her back and shoving her breasts into his face before grinding down on him. He was getting hard already, she could feel it and it was driving her crazy with want. 

She didn't have much patience left and shoved him away before pulling her skirt and leggings down and kicking off her shoes, before going to help him get off his armour. ( maybe three hours ago they had been fighting for their lives, he hadn't even had the chance to take his armour off, how had all this happened in so short a time?) She got distracted by running her hands and tongue over every inch of newly bared skin, ignoring his protests that he was still dirty from the fight (he kind of was, but she was too desperate to care.) 

As he opened his trousers and laid back on the bed to pull them off, she got his cock out and gave it a firm lick and he cried out, his whole body tensing and his hips bucking towards her. She looked down at his face and smirked at how absolutely wrecked he looked, his hair plastered to his face with sweat and gasping for breath as he looked up at her. 

Lina looked down his body- he was still wearing his trousers and his boots. She was starting to not care. 

As he sat up and made to undo his boots, she pushed his hands away and climbed into his lap, grinding against his dick and moaning as it met her entrance. Gourry opened his mouth to say something but she sat down, hard, fully sheathing him inside her, making them both groan.

"Wasn't that a bit fast?" He gasped. 

It had been- even though Lina had been kind of playing with herself earlier, it still stung. "Shut up and move." She said, lifting her hips. He did, bucking up and putting his hands on her hips to help lift her. They kept up a fast rhythm for a minute or so, before Gourry stopped helping and he panted "wait, get off, I'm gonna come already." 

"It's okay, I've taken something." Lina said, grinding down harder to try to reach her own release as Gourry squeezed her hips and tried to muffle his voice in her shoulder as he came. 

Lina slowed down as his whole body went slightly limp and he leant his head on her breast. "That was quick." She said, trying not to sound disappointed. 

"Sorry. It's been a long time." He said, and then groaned as she squeezed all her muscles around him. "Lie down for me and I'll finish you off." 

Lina pouted, but rolled off him and laid on her back, crossing her arms over her breasts. Gourry knelt over her, smoothing his hands over her flat stomach before spreading her legs and leaning down to bite at her inner thigh, smirking as Lina gasped and bucked her hips, only for him to hold them down more firmly. She tolerated this for a little bit before shoving his head down and yelling "stop teasing me already!" 

He laughed, but obliged her and finally brought his mouth to her clit and sucked on it gently, making her cry out. She grabbed her breasts and shook them a little, feeling the extra flesh shaking and then rolling her nipples between her fingers as he brought his fingers to her entrance and started scissoring her. Lina moaned but still didn't come, the pleasure mounting higher and higher but not reaching a conclusion. Holding the transformation spell meant a little corner of her mind was distracted from the pleasure. 

Finally, he let go of her leg and switched to thumbing over her clit with and moved his tongue to lick around her stretched entrance as he put a third finger inside her, and it was enough. She fisted her hands in his hair and dragged him up to kiss her, before pulling away to spit and wipe her mouth on her arm as she tasted spunk. 

"Ack, Gourry, that's disgusting! She yelled, sticking her tongue out and trying to clean it, before looking back at him. 

His face seemed a little higher up than it had been, and was set in a strange expression. "Lina?!" 

She looked down at herself, only to realise that either when she came, or when she had unexpectedly tasted their combined come, she had dropped the transformation. Instead of a gorgeous hourglass figure, it was her own body that sat on Gourry's bed, still shaking a bit from the orgasm. 

Panic swept over her, and she stood up to flee, but he grabbed onto her wrist and held it in an iron grip. 

"What the hell, Lina?!" He said as she tried in vain to pry his fingers open. 

"I'm sorry, Gourry, I really am." She said, tilting her head back and trying to hold the tears in to her eyes. 

"Lina, look at me." He said, and she slowly met his hurt and angry glare. "what were you thinking?"

"I - I wasn't. It was a mistake. I'm sorry." She tugged at his arm again. "Please let me go. Just forget this happened." 

If anything, he looked more angry. "No, Lina." He said, pulling her back down until she sat back down. "I want an explanation. Why the hell did you think you had to do all this? If you wanted sex, you could have just asked like a normal person." 

Lina couldn't keep the tears in her eyes and she tried to keep her voice from breaking into a sob "but I'm ugly! I'm so skinny and plain and ginger and I have no figure! No one would ever want me." 

"Bullshit, Lina. Honestly, I thought I was supposed to be the stupid one." He wrapped her into a hug and she winced as her naked breasts pressed against him. "Didn't 'I want to protect you for the rest of my life' give you a clue?" 

She gulped and hid her face in his shoulder. "I thought you were just being a hero." 

He snorted. "But at the same time you thought I was the kind of shitty person who only wanted to have sex with ridiculous fantasy women?"

"I was scared, okay!" Lina snapped, pulling back to glare at him. "After everything that happened- when Phibrizzo kidnapped you I thought I was going to die I was so scared for you. I couldn't lose you again over something as dumb as sex. So yeah. I did something stupid. I was horny and scared and made a really bad mistake and I'm really sorry!" She wriggled out of his loosened grip and stood up. "Can we pretend this didn't happen and start again properly tomorrow?" 

He seemed to relent and sat back. "Alright. Treat me to breakfast tomorrow and we'll call it even."

 

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, that got hardcore :') there's more coming at some point. Stay tuned for crying and breakfast!


End file.
